


Off to Nuka World

by Sam_Foley



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout Nuka World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Foley/pseuds/Sam_Foley
Summary: Just some stories I've been working on.Lilith got an invite to come to Nuka World to see the famous Nuka Cola Museum.





	1. Lilith & Jericho

"Well fucking suck it up Jericho! We have to go to the commonwealth!" spat Lilith, she was getting tired of Jericho's brooding...sometimes it was cute but this time it was getting extremely annoying.

"Oh fuck you, kid! 1. We don't have to go nowhere and 2. I never fucking agreed to that!" Jericho spat back, the last thing he wanted to do was travel all the way to the Commonwealth. He was too fucking old for this. He was 75, last thing he wanted to be doing was still running after this kid. All he really wanted was to settle down with this stupidass vault dweller, have a few relaxing days before he passed, but was she going to allow that? No...but who was he kidding, she was 30. He remembers what it was like to be that young.

No matter how stupid this was, he was left with little choice. He couldn't let her go out on her own, didn't want her to take that zombie, who seemed a little to eager to help her, though she did have his contract..., or that punk ass Bitch...Butch...whatever his damn name was, god only knows what would happen to her then. Plus he didn't have the energy or the caps to find someone new to keep him company while she was gone.

"Fine, I suppose it'll be a good way to fucking die, out on the road. So now, where are we fucking headin' to in the Commonwealth?"

"A place called Nuka World....ever heard of it?"

Jericho thought for a minute.

"Nope, never heard of it, why the fuck are we goin' there?

"We're gonna go visit the Nuka Museum, Sierra said in her letter that she finally found it and she would love it if we came to visit."

"Let me get this straight...we are crossing the Capital Wasteland, all the way to the Commonwealth for a.... museum? Are you out of your fucking god damn mind?!"

"You already agreed, so shut your fucking face, get dressed and let's get going!" She shouted while getting out of bed, Jericho laid back down, groaning into his hands.

So that's how they ended up at Nuka World, a settlement that was completely overrun by raiders. 

"Jericho....you use to be a raider....how do you deal with them so you don't get your fucking brains blown out?"

"Mind your own damn business, keep your fuckin' head down and don't get in their boss's way."

"Ok..so how can I tell who the "boss" is?" 

"They are usually pretty intimidating people, trust me, you'll know. They kinda...stand out."

Stand out? Everyone here looked bizarre to her. The only people she saw really standing out right now was this short woman, with fiery red hair, and freckles that dotted her face, she didn't look like she belonged here...or anywhere in the wastelands for that matter...almost looked like some of those girls in Jericho's prewar dirty magazines. She was with a tall guy with some sort of weird, yellowish armor. They were talking to each other.

"Shank said that there have been rumors going around that the slaves are trying to get out of Nuka World," she overheard the woman say while taking a drag from her cigarette. "Apparently, Mackenzie has been getting word out to the remaining Minutemen to come help."

Lilith turned to Jericho.

"Could she be the boss?" She pointed out the woman to him. Jericho eyed the fiery red head Lilith was pointing at.

"No."

The red head walked past Jericho and Lilith without even acknowledging their presence. The man followed close behind, shoving them out of his way. Jericho glared after the man as they walked through the doors to the market. That's when Lilith noticed the pipboy on the womans arm. A vault dweller? Here?

"Now you said we were here for Sierra, where could she....where the fuck are you goin'?"

"She had a pipboy."

"So do you. What's the big deal?"

"I just find it weird that a vault dweller is here and I heard her talking about slaves."

"So?"

"Well you said the boss is someone who stands out, and she definitely stands out."

"No," Jericho shook his head, "I highly doubt she's the boss."

"Well, even if she's not, let's see where she's going anyway. Sierra isn't going anywhere."

Jericho cursed under his breath as Lilith opened the door to the market, scanning the area. There were a lot of masked people with guns in here. Was a little unnerving to be honest, she had no idea if they were looking at her or somewhere else. They were decently armed, nothing extraordinary, but still, they felt like people she shouldn't get on the bad side of.

She finally spotted the red head, she was talking to another woman with a slave collar on, this place kind of reminded her of Paradise Falls as she notices other people with those same collars on. All of a sudden, the red head punched the slave hard enough to knock her to the ground, standing over the her. The man behind her was smiling, watching the scene unfold.

"I better not find out that you are still trying to contact the Minutemen. If I do, I'll let the Disciples have fun with you, I'm sure they'd love that!" She pulled out her gun and shot the slave right in the kneecaps. Lilith winced as she heard the bones crack, the slave screamed in pain, a few of the masked guards laughed. "There, that should be a reminder of what happens when you go behind my back. After all the shit we've done for you guys, and you're still trying to fuck us over...tsk."

The red head turned around, and as she passed Jericho and Lilith this time, she gave them a quick, innocent looking smile and walked out the doors, the man following behind her scowled at them and slammed the door shut behind them. People had looked over at the woman on the ground, but otherwise left her alone, screaming in pain, blood pooling around her.

Hmmmm.

"Let's follow them," Lilith whispered to Jericho.

"No fucking way, you're gonna get us killed!"

"Fine, you can stay here, but I'm gonna follow them!" Lilith walked out the door they had exited.

Dammit! Jericho followed her out the door, following the woman and man from what he hoped was a safe distance.

"This is fucking stupid kid...."

"Shhh!"

After following them for a few minutes, the two people turned a corner, and Lilith, hot on their trail, followed and was suddenly shoved to the ground.

"Can I help you with something, you fucking stalker?" It was the red head, she had put her foot on Liliths arm, flashing that innocent smile at her again. The man had his shotgun drawn, pointing it directly at Lilith.

"Why're you followin' us?" The man demanded, with a weird accent.

"I...I uh...." Lilith was lost for words as she stared down the barrels of the shotgun.

"Lilith? Lilith where the fuck did you go? Lili-" Jericho turned the corner and saw Lilith on the ground, the two people they'd been following pinning her down.

"Hey! Get the fuck off her! Now!" Jericho grabbed his rifle aiming it at the woman.

The woman rolled her eyes, taking her own gun out and before Jericho could even react, fired it directly at Jericho's head, bullet cutting into his cheek.

"Don't think I missed on accident" the woman looked at him with an icy glare, "now, tell me, why are you two following us around?" Shoving the barrell of her gun into Liliths cheek.

"Fuck! We were just looking around. We are trying to find this bitch Sierra Petrovita. Shes suppose to be here looking for some fucking Nuka cola museum!" Jericho told them, feeling blood trickle down his cheek. "God damn, that fucking hurt you little bitch."

"Sierra Petrovita? Huh....do you know who they are talking about Gage?" She ignored Jericho cursing at her.

The man called Gage thought for a minute.

"Oh yea, that's that girl with those weird fuckin' sunglasses that's been bothering the gangs. Wanderin' around the parlor mostly. Remember boss? She tried to get you to help her out. Hahaha! Oh boy, that was fuckin' great!"

"Oh yea! That's right! Hahahaha!" The woman giggled. "Well, I guess if you are looking for Sierra then, she's over by the Parlor. You'll find her searching for some weird....clues?"

The woman got off Lilith, who scrambled up, rubbing her arm.

"Name's Samantha by the way, I'm the one who runs Nuka World." She looked over at Jericho who was wiping the blood off his face. "Hope that'll teach you to aim your fucking gun at me." There was that damn smile again, it seemed a lot creepier now. "Anyway, I've got things I need to take care of here and don't have time play fucking tour guide. Don't fucking follow us again; like I said, I didn't miss on accident." She and Gage both aimed their guns at Lilith and Jericho again, Liliths heart sank. "Can't have the other gangs thinking it's open season here, but follow us around again...well, accidents do happen out here and people have been known to go missing. Have a good day! Enjoy Nuka World!" 

Samantha waved at them as she walked away, a skip in her step as Gage followed close behind, smiling at them. Lilith noticed his rotting, yellow stained teeth and crooked nose, it sent shivers down her spine. Gross...

She watched the two walk away, Gage putting his hand around the Samantha's waist.

"Holy fucking shit... that...that was fucking hot!" Jericho finally said, "God damn, I can't believe a little girl like that is running this place. No wonder too, she shot at me so fast I didn't even have time to fucking react! Hahaha! Haven't seen anything like that since I left the raiders! Wow."

Lilith pursed her lips.

"Welcome to the raiders way of life, baby girl." Jericho said, with a big fucking smile on his face as he threw his arm around Liliths neck.


	2. Sam & Gage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's exhausted, she doesn't want to deal with the newcomers.

They had just gotten back to Nuka Town. Sam was exhausted. Wanting nothing more than to go to bed and sleep, but there was something she needed to take care of.

"So, I guess theres been rumors floating around here Gage." She said, grabbing the cigarette he handed her.

"'Bout what, beautiful?" Gage asked, cocking his eyebrow at her, lighting both his and her cigarettes. The amber glow against her pale skin was gorgeous, he couldn't help but stare.

"Shank said that there have been rumors going around that the slaves are trying to get out of Nuka World," Sam took a drag from her cigarette, blowing the smoke at him. "Apparently, Mackenzie has been getting word out to the remaining Minutemen to come help."

Gage groaned, rolling his eye. Course Mackenzie would do something like that. That fucking moron, sometimes he wishes they'd just get rid of her, but she's the only doctor in the area.

"God, just wish I could put a fucking bullet between her eyes." Sam said, flicking ash to the ground. She started pacing around, getting herself worked up. Confrontation wasn't usually her style, but she couldn't let this slide. She's confronted Mackenzie once before, but she made the Pack deal with her. This time, she had to deal with her. Throwing her cigarette to the ground, she decided she was going to deal with her. "Come on Gage!"

Sam stormed off to the Market, not noticing the people staring at her. Far to angry to deal with anyone else right now. She pushed open the Market doors and made a beeline straight for Mackenzie.

Some the Disciples guarding the area greeted her as she pushed past the traders in the area. 

"H-hey boss....you aren't looking too well..." Mackenzie's eyes widened when she saw Sam approaching her. "E-e-everything ok...?"

"Mackenzie, why the hell have I been hearing that you've been going behind my back?" Sam said getting closer to her. While Mackenzie was slightly taller than Sam, she felt about the size of a pebble right now. 

Gage was standing close behind, glaring at Mackenzie. He wondered how she was gonna work her way out of this one. Sam was at her limit with Mackenzie. Gage put his hands on his hips, watching the scene unfold as Mackenzie realized she's been found out.

"Boss....I'd...I'd never do something like that...." Mackenzie whimpered, she knew Sam wouldn't buy that. She just couldn't think of anything else. She thought she was careful this time. "I-I learned....from the last time." She cringed remembering how Sam had the Pack tie her up and had their dogs drag her around Nuka World, naked. The raw skin was still healing.

"You're. Fucking. LYING TO ME!" shouted Sam. Sam couldn't take it anymore and punched Mackenzie as hard as she could. Wearing her hardened arm armor certainly helped knocking her off her feet. Mackenzie fell hard with a loud thud onto the dirt. Gage laughed quietly watching this.

Sam walked over to Mackenize, she just wanted to knock her teeth out. She heard the Disciples snickering behind her and the traders talking, some trying to not watch.

Mackenzie couldn't look away from her, Sam's grey eyes had her in a trance, like a deer in headlights.

"I better not find out that you're still trying to contact the Minutemen. If I do, I'll let the Disciples have fun with you, I'm sure they'd love that!" Sam pulled out her gun and shot Mackenzie right in the kneecaps. Mackenzie screamed in pain, tears streaming down her face. The Disciples bursted out in laughter seeing Mackenzie cry. What did she do to deserve a life like this..."There, that should be a reminder of what happens when you go behind my back." Sam yelled at her, gun still aimed at her. "After all the shit we've done for you guys, and you're still trying to fuck us over...tsk."

She kicked Mackenzie's legs, causing her to scream in pain once again, then stormed off. Gage snickered at the pathetic display on the ground and followed Sam out of the market.

"Feel better? Made quite the scene in there." Gage hasn't seen her act like that in a while. It was a rather pleasant surprise.

He remembered how he use to always worry about Sam. He wasn't sure she had it in her, but she really took to the raider lifestyle. He remembered seeing her in her vault suit before facing Colter, thinking he really fucked up. No way a vault dweller could beat this guy, squirt gun or no. Then learning from the Operators, that not only was she a vault dweller, but that she had been frozen. She was an original vault dweller. He just remembered feeling his heart stop. Feeling he made a huge mistake, signed his death wish, but after seeing her jump in and survive dealing with the gang leaders, he figured he'd give her a chance. Now, he's glad he did. Some nights he finds it funny how scared he was seeing her walk through those doors, thinking she was going to be the death of him...literally.

Sam didn't answer him, she was still worked up over what just happened, the fact that she felt whatever control she had was slipping. She needed a rest. Lack of sleep and exertion was making her doubt herself, she decided to head to her headquarters.

"Hey Sam!" Gage shouted after her, but she kept walking, it irked him a bit that she was ignoring him. "Hey, hold on baby girl." Gage walked up next to her, reaching for her arm. "What's up with you? While I loved seein' ya give Mackenzie what she had comin', this ain't like you. Stormin' off and ignorin' me. What's goin' on boss?"

Sam was about to say something, but noticed from the corner of her eye someone following them. She could tell by looking at Gage, he noticed them too. He grabbed her arm, quickly turning a corner and waited.

She hoped she was just imagining this, that girl and old man had been following them around since they went to go see Mackenzie. Were they with the Minutmen? Sam started getting nervous, she didn't think the gangs were ready to handle the Minutemen. What if they started shooting up the place? God, what if they captured her? Sure that's something Preston would love to see. She started shaking, thinking that it was all over. Everything she and Gage had worked hard for was over. Gage must have sensed her nervousness because he rested his hand ontop of her head, it immediately settled her anxiety. It was comforting to know he's got her back.

Gage put his finger to his lips, he could hear fast pacing footsteps approaching. Then the girl turned at the corner, and that's when he got ontop of her. He shoved his shotgun right up to her face, Sam coming around him and pinned the girls arm with her foot. She pressed down hard on the girls arm, while there was no screaming, it was obvious the girl was panicking.

"Can I help you with something, you fucking stalker?" Sam asked, flashing her trademark smile at the girl. The girl froze, eyes shifting between Sam and the barrel of the shotgun.

"Why're you followin' us?" Gage demanded, shoving the gun into her face.

"I...I uh...." the girl stammered, seeming to be at a loss for words. Sweat was dripping down her face.

Suddenly, Sam heard a gruff and panicked voice. Gage kept his eyes locked on the girl, daring her to make a move. He would love to see her brains decorating the ground right now.

"Lilith? Lilith where the fuck did you go? Lili-" the older man came around the corner too.

Great, just fucking great! Sam looked up to see him, he was tall, maybe a bit shorter than Gage, not by much though. He was certainly older. His skin was starting to wrinkle, his beard was speckled with gray hair. Still, he didn't appear helpless. 

The man looked down at the girl. Sam and Gage could literally see the rage enter his body. His body tensed up, muscles flexing. He whipped his rifle around and aimed it straight at Sam.

"Hey! Get the fuck off her! Now!" The man growled at Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes, she didn't have time to deal with this. She had enough problems going on as it is.

She just wanted to relax! She grabbed her revolver and fired a shot at the man. Making sure not to kill him, she didn't need to have the gangs thinking they can go around killing anyone that looks at them wrong, could never run a business like that.

"Don't think I missed on accident" Sam looked at the man with an icy glare. She looked back at the girl, pressing her heel into the girls arm "now, tell me, why are you two following us around?" Sam pressed the barrel of the gun into the girls cheek. She saw her flinch when she felt the hot steel touch her face.

"Fuck!" The man put his hand to his cheek, snarling in pain. "We were just looking around. We are trying to find this bitch Sierra Petrovita. Shes suppose to be here looking for some fucking Nuka cola museum!" He growled at them. "God damn, that fucking hurt you little bitch."

Gage's eyebrow twitched, he hated hearing people curse at Sam. Was a...pet peeve of his. Be so easy for them to blow these idiots brains out.

"Sierra Petrovita?" Why did that name sound so familiar. "Huh....do you know who they are talking about Gage?"

Gage thought for a minute. He knows that name...was she...

"Oh yea, that's that girl with those weird fuckin' sunglasses that's been bothering the gangs. Wanderin' around the parlor mostly. Remember boss? She tried to get you to help her out. Oh boy, that was fuckin' great!" Gage laughs out loud.

Sam looks over at him, his damn laugh is contagious. She starts laughing too.

"Oh yea! That's right!" She bends over, holding her stomach from laughing. "Well, I guess if you are looking for Sierra then, she's over by the Parlor. You'll find her searching for some weird....clues?"

She got off the girl and tapped Gages shoulder so he'd stop straddling her. Gage sighed, lowered his shotgun and got up. This isn't how he had wanted it to go, but oh well. What Sam says goes.

The girl scrambled up, rubbing her arm that was already starting to bruise from Sam's heel.

"Name's Samantha by the way," Sam didn't enjoy strangers to go around calling her by her nickname. Gave her the creeps "I'm the one who runs Nuka World." She looked over at the man who was wiping the blood off his face. "Hope that'll teach you to aim your fucking gun at me." She smiled at the pair, she always enjoyed seeing the reaction from people when they saw her smile. "Anyway, I've got things I need to take care of here and don't have time play fucking tour guide. Now, don't fucking follow us again; like I said, I didn't miss on accident." She aimed her gun back at girl. "Can't have the other gangs thinking it's open season here, but follow us around again...well, accidents do happen out here and people have been known to go missing. Have a good day! Enjoy Nuka World!" 

She waved at the two, and started walking back to her headquarters. Gage followed her, smiling at the pair. He caught up to Sam in a few strides and put his arm around her waist.

"Well, you seem to be in a better fuckin' mood." He said smiling down at her. She nodded, smiling back.

Dealing with Mackenzie and those two had done something in her. She felt better, she's not sure why. Maybe realizing that she still had some control, and even though she was small and scrawny, weak and, in a way, pathetic, she still could hold her own in this world. Sure, it got her pissed off seeing Mackenzie going behind her back and seeing people follow her, but maybe she's slowly learning how to redirect that anger to benefit her.

"Come on, let's go to bed! I got an itch that needs to be scratched." She smiled her signature, sweet smile at him, which caused him to bust out laughing. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and ran back to their room.


End file.
